Letters from a Guardian Angel
by Katth
Summary: Bella's life went into a downward spiral after Edward died. Her life begins anew, though, when she begins to receive anonymous letters Edward left to help her discover a life without him. This is her journey to restart her life. PS I Love You crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my newest story about how Bella moves on after Edward has died. In this story, everyone is human. The couples are all still the same, however the Cullen family isn't related except Carlisle and Esme are Edward's birth parents. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett are still together, but are just friends and not relations. I also would like to point out that this story will be following a loosely similar plot line from PS I Love You by Cecilia Ahern. You don't have you know the book in order to understand my story goes. I know that this first chapter is short, but they will get longer as the story progresses.**

** Disclaimer: Twilight and PS I Love You are owned by Stephenie Meyer and Cecilia Ahern respectively.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_  
_

_"Bella, don't worry about me. You'll be able to survive once I'm gone. I know this is going to be hard on you. Live your life the way you wanted. Go after that writing career you've always had a dream to pursue. Travel to Europe like you've always talked about. I'm not going to be holding you back from your dreams anymore. You'll be able to survive, you'll have a great life, Bella. Please stop worrying about me, there's nothing left that can be done. Never think that you will be alone, I'll always be with you, watching you, I'll be your guardian angel."_

These were Edward's last spoken words five months ago, though he didn't pass until a month later. The medications that the doctors had put him on made him very weak and even using the energy to speak one word could thoroughly exhaust him. The only way he was able to communicate anything at all was sometimes his facial expressions, but his piercing green eyes were the biggest indicator of how he was feeling.

If he was happy you could just see the fire light those sparking emeralds, though when he was forced to live in the hospital, it was a very rare and treasured occurance. The emotions I read most during those months was fear, the fear of dying, of leaving me alone, and hurt.

Seeing his pain was probably the worst part while he was alive. His eyes were so powerful that with a single glance could convey an explanation for anything. When he was in pain, he would roll his head in my direction, eyes closed at first, and try to rub my hand that was holding his. He normally couldn't manage more than moving his thumb across my hand two or three times, but the gesture was the only thing that mattered to me, the only small comfort that I had.

After he was too tired to continue, he would open eyes, only showing a tiny slit, but it was still enough. I could see how much pain he was in, not on physically, but emotionally. He was pained by the thought of leaving me on my own, of leaving our friends, his parents. It was too early for him to go, but there was nothing more that could be done for him.

The doctors tried everything running tests every few hours, trying to find some sort of explanation for his condition. They brought in some of the best doctors they could get a hold of, but all of them were perplexed with my husband's condition. He had symptoms of over a dozen different diseases, but once they tested him for any of them, they found that he was negative for the disease. The mystery disease loomed over the heads of everyone, no one knew anything that could be done to help him, but they never threw in the towel. Stay up all night in hopes that a solution would miraculously jump out at them and they would be able to save Edward, but nothing ever showed up.

Now I was just a shell of my original self. Edward used to tell me how exuberant I was, so full of life. Over the months, I hadn't left our home, except to attend the funeral which I had long since blocked from my mind, no matter how many times Alice or Rosalie would try to get me to get out, even if it was just to walk down the driveway and back inside. I knew they were only trying to do what they thought would be best for me. I knew they were just trying to bring back the old Bella that they loved and missed, but I just couldn't bring myself to leave the place where we had spent so much time together.

I barely ate, slept, didn't think about him. Everything I saw or heard would bring back a memory of him, each one more painful than the last. I know that by now I should be done mourning his loss, but I just can't do anything besides mourn and think about him, if I even try to do anything else, the memories come and I'm back to where I started. I know that I'll never love again and I've accepted this fact. I'm doomed to be the lonely widow who grows more despaired with age.

Anyone that knew me or Edward has tried to get me out of the downward spiral I'm in, but the only thing that could make me happy again was Edward coming back. Edward was never going to come back, so I would never be happy again. I will continue to exist until fate smiles upon me and lets me join Edward in heaven and only then will I truly be happy.

* * *

**I hope you like the first chapter and next chapter more characters will be introduced and should be longer. If anyone would like to beta this story, that would be great, so tell me in a review or PM if you would like to help out!**

** Review please!**

**Katth **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's the next chapter. Once the story picks up pace a bit more, probably next chapter or the one after, they will get longer. I hope you like the story.**

** Disclaimer: Twilight and P.S. I Love You are respectively owned by Stephenie Meyer and Cecilia Ahern.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The abrupt ringing of the phone jarred me from my misery. The only people that bothered to call me now were Edward's parents or the few friends that actually stuck with me through my lifeless state. The ringing chimed again and I debated whether or not to pick it up. Anyone that called knew I never left the house and was just refusing any human contact, reminiscing in my sweet memories of Edward.

Today seemed to be a good day, I hadn't cried myself into oblivion and hallucinated that Edward was still actually here with me, just sitting out of sight. I decided to take my chances and pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Bella, dear. It's so good to hear from you." It was Esme, Edward's adoptive mother, but he'd been with her for as long as he could remember. Edward's death had been nearly as devastating to Esme as it had to me. To her, he was her only child, her baby. While I drowned myself in my tears, Esme busied her self, trying to move on the best she could with the help of her husband, Carlisle.

"Yeah, it's nice to hear from you too," I whispered in a dead voice.

"What have you been up to lately? Anything exciting?" Our few conversations normally followed the same routine of small talk about what we've been up to since we last spoke and then Esme would always get to the point.

"Same things as the last time you called."

"Oh. I hoped that you'd gone out sometime, but no worries. Would you like to come over for dinner tonight? I was thinking about trying out a new pasta dish that I found the other day and would love to have someone try it. Carlisle will never give me a real opinion, just saying it's good. How about it, dear?" Esme would be ecstatic if I finally left of the confines of my self-inflicted prison, but I wasn't sure if I was ready for that big of a step yet. Before I could respond, Esme continued, "If you don't want to come, I understand, but I just received a package for you here there wasn't any return address so I'm not sure who it's from, but there's something different I can't about it." She paused. "Oh, I know! The handwriting looks so familiar on it. Almost like my son's... If you don't want to come for dinner, at least come over to look at it?"

How would a package in my name arrive at her house? We lived fairly close, but not close enough for our addresses to be confused. I knew that I hadn't accepted Edward's death well and that I should be able to at least leave the house these many months after his death. I argued with myself for a few seconds before coming to a conclusion.

"Maybe later, Esme. I'm not feeling very well today. If I feel up to it sometime, I'll be sure to pop in." I gave Esme this excuse every time she called or visited. She sympathized with me in the beginning, but after so long, I don't think she understood anymore.

"Okay, Bella. If you change your mind, you know where to find me. I should be home for the rest of today if you want to talk. Goodbye, dear."

"Bye." I placed my receiver back into the tray and sighed.

I felt back for depressing Esme, but I just wasn't ready for any of it yet. I wasn't ready to start a new life without Edward. I needed more time. I needed to stop thinking about how we had done everything together and think to the future when I would have to do all of those things by myself. I couldn't even make coffee anymore because Edward always used to be there by the time I was finished. I stopped myself from doing so many things because I was forcing myself not to have those memories, but it never worked. I was always thinking about him, about silly little moments we shared together and with our friends.

"_Okay, Emmett, you and Rose's turn," Edward said._

_We were playing charades, Jasper and Alice were winning with Edward and I trailing by a few points._

_Emmett stood up and began his turn. He signaled to Rose that it was a movie and one word. He stood in the middle of our circle of chairs and thought for a moment. Finally an idea struck him and he began point at Rose and then back to himself. After realizing no one had a clue what he was doing, he pointed to Rose one last time and began to furiously wrap his arms around himself and make it look like he was kissing someone. Still, nothing. In his last attempt he threw his arms out to his sides as far as they would reach and began swaying and showing that wind was flowing through his hair. _

"_Erm... Titanic?" Rose uncertainly questioned. _

"_Yeah! Way to go Rosie!" He proceeded his exclamation by picking her up and jumping around for a few minutes._

_Alice, Jasper, Edward, and I burst out in hysterics at the sight of Rose's normally flawless appearance being transformed into a style that looked like she had just been through a hurricane by all the bouncing that Emmett did. He finally calmed down enough to put her back in her seat and take his own by her side. Even though Emmett was twenty-nine, he acted as if he was nine. Edward was up now._

_He gracefully rose from his seat by my side and released my hand. He motioned with his hands that he was trying to act out a book with three words in the title. I was a fairly avid reader, so this wouldn't be too hard for me. _

_He quickly laid down on the floor and was perfectly still and looked stiff as a board. He instantly bounced up into a a crouching position and began to dry sob into his hands. He then plucked an imaginary bottle from his hand and drank from it. He instantly went into an unmoving slump on the ground._

_After a few moments in the slump, he returned to the stiff board character. He rose into a sitting position and looked at something invisible beside him and once more began to dry sob into his hands. He proceeded to pull something invisible from the floor beside him and stabbed himself with it and slumped once more on the floor._

_Before he had finished, I knew what he was showing me. "Romeo and Juliet," I whispered. He nodded, an enormous grin forming across his face. He came over and squatted down in front of me and took hold of my hands and looked seriously up at me._

_I just looked right back into his emerald eyes, a smile now on my face. I was so focused on his face that he had let go of one of my hands and shifted slightly so he was resting on one knee. I had begun to get lost in his eyes and not focus on anything in particular, so I didn't notice that it had gone completely quiet in our group, or that Edward was now holding a small black velvet box. The only thing that brought me back to reality was the soft caress of Edward's voice._

"_Bella, love, I've been waiting for this moment every since the first time I saw you. Only this. You've been with me for so many years now, I can't ever imagine my life without you, I don't want to. All I want to think of is our future, of growing old together and watching our little grandchildren play around us. All I want is to be with you forever, to be your husband. You are my Juliet, the moment I saw you, I knew that I would love you for the rest of my life, but our fates won't end so tragically. We will have our happily ever after. My Bella, will you marry me?"_

That was probably the hardest memory for me to think about. That single moment was the most romantic thing that Edward had ever said to me and I could hardly bear to think of such a painful thing, but it was one of my most vivid memories of him.

I couldn't think about him much longer and tried to focus on the conversation that Esme and I had earlier. She said something about a package for me, but I hadn't really thought about it too much, so one detail didn't register then, but it had now.

She said the writing on the label looked like Edward's. It couldn't possibly have been his since he hadn't been around for months, but just the hope, the idea, that it could be from him was nearly enough for me to consider going to Esme's just to see if it was from him. If he someone managed to give me a message after these long months.

I knew I had to get out of my house sometime, so I willed myself over to the phone and to dial Esme's number.

"Hello?"

"Esme? It's Bella. I was thinking about the offer you made earlier... I actually think I will come over, if the offer still stands that is."

"Of course you can come over!" she chirped in my ear. "Carlisle! Bella's going to come over for dinner tonight! Isn't that great?" she said once she covered the phone and a muffled reply came from who I assumed to be Carlisle. "Okay. Just come over whenever you're ready, dear, and we'll be waiting!"

"See you soon."

I started to get ready, feeling a tad bit excited for the first time since Edward had been hospitalized. I was ready to go within the hour and I was now standing in front of the door. It would be the first time that I had opened this door since the funeral. I took a deep breath and twisted the knob, stepping out into the real world for the first time in what felt like a lifetime.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review please!**

** Katth  
**


End file.
